Love's stream and Healing Stripes
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Silverstream,Graystripe,FireHeart,Feathertail,Swiftpaw,Crowpaw,Flamepaw,Leafpaw   Silver is mating with a new tom but who?


Graystripe watched his Son Stormpaw cleaning the elder's den with Bramblepaw ever since Riverclan took Featherpaw away to Silverstream the young cat's mother and her clan .BlueStar and Silverstream's father made a deal so each clan took a kit in so Graystripe got his son and Silverstream there daughter.

Tawnypaw and lefted Thunderclan and moved to Shadowclan to be with Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw's Father TigerStar she couldn't take the chit chats about them behiden there backs.

SilverStream watched Her daughter Featherpaw fallowing her best friend and mentor to her daughter MistyFoot towards the pond where the fish where found alot of the time.

Graystripe was alittle sad his son only had one other apprentice and that was Tigerstar's son with Goldenflower if Goldenflower wasn't a good mother and good she-cat Graystripe won't have allowed his son to be friend with the brown and ginger and white young tom.

Fireheart was at the gathering he watched the other clans spilled in and he watched as Silverstream walked over towards him he saw the her in a new light .One he never saw Silverstream in before as she walked over he walked how her hips swag and how her head moved and bright blue/green eyes. SilverStream was seeing Fireheart in a new light she never see this red ginger tom with green eyes like this she walked over and sat. Silverstream mewo"fallow me" bewhiden some bushed she flicked her tail and Fireheart fallowed He smelled Silverstream's heat scent he jumped onto her back and gripped her with his paws and buried himself into the Silver she-cat they where mating and enjoying each other for what seemed like fell over and off of Silverstream and he mewo-ed "i can't belive i did that or we did that or we mated i couldn't help it we can't tell Graystripe about this."

Silverstream "i was only looking for you to talk about my son but your scent drove me mad i needed to have you and we can't tell Graystripe how is Stormkit?"

FireHeart "He's Stormpaw now and Whitestorm is his mentor how's Featherkit?"

Silverstream "she's Featherpaw and her mentor is mistyfoot and Mistyfoot is one of my best friends.

FireHeart "meet me at the twisted path off between our clans tomorrow."

Fireheart licked Silverstream sweet scent off of himself before rejoining his clan as they where leaving.

Silverstream was cleaning the traces of Fireheart off of herself and was dirting when Mistfoot mewo-ed behide her "there you are making dirt well we have to get going before our leader and your father finds out."

Silverstream fallowed Mistyfoot back to there camp and into the warrior's dens where she fell asleep dreaming about what she and Fireheart did.

FireHeart was troubled as he walked into the warrior's den in Thunderclan he curled up in his bed as his best friend mewo-ed in a whisper "was Silverstream there was Featherkit with her ?"

FireHeart mewo-ed half hearted "Silverstream was there Featherkit is Featherpaw now and Mistyfoot is her mentor." before falling asleep dreaming about the mating that happened he lose his Virginity to SilverStream.

**2 moon later**

Fireheart waspattingand pushing himself deeper into Silverstream they had been sneaking out every night since the gathering and mating like cazy they couldn't stop mating there where doing it for hours on hours they where falling asleep on partols and training rabbitpaw the riverclan tom Silverstream was training and Bramblepaw Fireheart's thunderclan tom he was training.

Swiftpaw Brightheart's younger brother had be caught mating with none other then Featherpaw and Graystripe was freaking out badly about it he almosted claws the younger tom's eyes out.

After 6 moons of mating like bunnys Silverstream and Fireheart's scent for mating faded down and Silverstream found out why she was having kits again in 2 moons .

Featherpaw become Feathertail and she was moving in the queen's den with SwiftTail's kits Her father Graystripe was acting like a some-one killed his daughter and replaced her.

FeatherTail moved to Thunderclan once she found out she was having swiftTail's kits she didn't want her kits to end up in half of 2 clans like herself and her brother.

StormPaw become StormFur and was eyeing a young she-cat named Flamepaw her parents where Dustpelt and Sandstorm her brother was training to be a medcat his name was Leafpaw.

Bramblepaw had become BrambleClaw and his sister in Shadowclan become Tawnypelt Littlecloud was there medcat in Shadowclan when Runningnose died.

AshFoot a windclan cat watched as BloodFang a senor medcat from Starclan before starclan was windclan spoke to her "Crow and Feather ,Storms and Flames forever tied together a broken Path away from the ashs comes a new all of them will be blessed with the powers of the wind,flames,earth,shadows will be in there paws.


End file.
